Our Sickly Prince
by SpaceCadetCollins
Summary: Rin has had a rough week, and to top it all of he has gotten sick from the stress but being as stubborn as he is, he hides it from his fellow Exwires and brother but when another demon notices this its up to his classmates to save him. (Bad at summaries sorry!)
1. Shit week

Chapter 1: Shit week

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 ** _"Demon Talking"_**

 _'Its official'_ he thought as he went to change out of his dirty and completely ruined uniform _'This has to be the shittiest week of my life'_ he sighed as he though back on where this week had started to go down hill.

First he had gotten the news from Yukio that the older priest had passed away, granted he had been in his 80s, He doesn't remember if he had either asked or if it was ever mentioned but he assumed that was his age considering his appearance, it shouldn't have been such a surprise .

Then Shura, that damn hag, had decided to increase his training level and then after two days of this intense training, she took him out to demon containment mission, which was originally supposed to take thirty minutes but because he had gotten cocky, which he shouldn't have seeing as he had failed to pass the new training course Shura had created him, he had taken **three hours** to subdue and capture the High-Middle class demon.

During which he had fallen in water, if he could even call it that seeing as it was black and killed his sense of smell for about an hour after, but because of how his week seemed to be taking the low route he had fallen in three times.

As an added bonus he had been sprayed by holy water while he had been subduing the demon the first time, then again during the finally round up seeing as he had gotten away from his grasp after he was distracted by the sudden pain that hit im and he swears up and down on this earth that it was no accident.

Should he mention that one of the doctor who "treated" him, conveniently forgot he was a demon himself I tried to treat the burns **from the holy water** with some sort of herb rub that turns out doesn't really react great to demons.

He turned of the faucet to the tub and sunk lower into the warm but somewhat dirty water. He sat there for about 10 minutes before deciding to start cleaning himself up in the showers, then changed into some clean clothes and then with all the grace in the world plopped down onto the bed, hair still wet but he couldn't careless seeing as the day he had, which had been long and frustrating.

Just before he closed his eyes he glanced at the clock, he groaned it was 2 in the morning and that means he has to wake up in three hours to go on another mission with the other Exwires, sadly even though he was allowed on higher up missions he still had to take on his Exwire missions as part of the class criteria.

He sighed on last time into his pillow and as he drifted into dreamless sleep one last thought crossed his mind _'What else could happen?'_

 _If only he knew that those words would come back to bite him straight in the ass._

Sooooo I haven't written in a while and im thinking of a new story to write, this being the intro! Sadly this time no gender bent but if enough reviews request it I can change it into one, but let me know what you think? And if you have ANY story requests ill gladly try my best if I know or have enough knowledge about it!


	2. Ill Fated

Chapter 2: Ill fated

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Demon Talking"_**

When Rin first felt the beginning of consciousness he noticed his head was pounding, and that he seemed a little warmer than usual, then he realized he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He groaned, signaling he was full aware at this point; he turned to look at the clock to see it was 5 am, which meant he had 30 minutes to be ready, and seeing as he desperately needed another shower it meant no breakfast for him today.

He decided to go take another shower to clean himself up again, even though he wanted nothing more to stay home and sleep this horrible feeling away he could bring himself to.

For one, he didn't want to hear all the shit he'd get from everyone, saying how he could never get anywhere if slacked off over some simple headache, and although he was a bit warm it wasn't anything to worry about, it would probably just go away on about an hour or so if he took some medicine before he left for the mission.

After he showered, and actually dried his hair off this time, and was properly dressed and ready for the mission, he ran down to the dorms' infirmary room to grab 2 fever reducers, he looked around to realize he forgot to grab a water so he just dry swallowed it.

"Rin, if you aren't down here in 5 minutes I'm deducting points for being tardy!" He growled at his brothers need to always bring up school, even at home. "I'm on my way down, so shut it four eyes!" Although his yelling didn't help his headache he felt less angry, so now on top of possibly being sick, he was going to be irritable, or at least more than usual. _'This is going to be a long day'_

-LINE BREAK-

As they reached the outer edge of the forest where recent demon activity has become increasingly aggressive after the impure king had been released and no one has been able to control and contain the multiple demons within.

As Rin stood there with his brother waiting for the others, he felt shaky at best, and his headache hadn't calmed down but only seemed to have worsen 'Should have brought the whole bottle with me' he ran his hand through his hair and felt that he was starting to sweat again, not noticeable but he could feel it.

"Oi!" Rin turned around from facing the forest to seeing that his classmates had arrived and by the look they were giving him had been there for a while, damn it.

"There something more interesting than listening to me giving instructions, Rin?" Yukio huffed, his brother needed to learn to listen to direction that weren't in a cook book, "although you've been on higher up missions you still need to pay attention to the directions given at each and every mission you're given, no matter the level" Not wanting to fight with what little energy he had, he growled, then stalked over to the small group with had form around his brother.

"As I was saying" he turned back to the crowd continuing his debriefing, "All demons that have been contacted have all been lower level demons but there has been sightings where others have seen another demon giving orders them"

Lifting the page on the clipboard he was holding, he scanned the information before relaying it back, " Although it is unclear what type and level it is, we need all of you to explore and find the nest and if any contact is made with the unknown demon retreat and call for back up" he glanced at his brother, who once again was staring off into the forest.

After setting up groups, they were finally allowed to begin the search, "Oi, ya gonna talk at all or is this some new training" Rin turned to see he had been placed in a group with Shura and Bon, yay him. He let out a growl, and not wanting to waste energy he then started to walk towards the entrance of the forest, leaving a dumbfounded Shura and Bon behind him.

"Ah what's got his panties in a twist?" Bon huffed, but inwardly he was trying to process the fact that his friend had just growled at him, but not like his normal snarky ones but more like demonic ones he's heard from countless other demons, just never from Ron himself.

"Don't worry, he's probably just cranky" Shura snickered as she began to follow Rin, who was a few feet away. "He just got finished with a mid level demon containment yesterday, and didn't get home till 1 in the morning" she could spend all day recounting the Hilarious events that took that day, but she'd have to save those stories once they got finished here.

" 1 in the morning?" He looked at Ron with big eyes and a frown, "So what he only got like 4 hours of sleep? Isn't he like liable or something if he isn't aware of shit?" Shura just waved to him as if his worries were nothing.

"He's fine, he just needs to realize no one in this organization will cut him any slack, and seeing as he is satan's son, they'll definitely work him to the bone" Before Bon could argue on, Rin's body was engulfed in blue flames but he didn't seem to notice.

What the hell was Yukio thinking when he assigned Bon and Shura with him, well Shura was understandable, maybe, but Bon and him argue on a daily basis so why in all of Gehenna would you pair them up in a group? Ugh just the thought of him running his mouth was irritating.

Suddenly he felt light headed and cold, freezing almost, then his headache stepped it up a notch and the world was nothing just blue blurs and a loud ringing noise, he grabbed his face to try and right himself but it didn't help. He could hear in the distance, or at least they sounded far off, voices calling his name and then something off to his left grabbing his arm but then releasing it instantly as his flames had fought off whatever grabbed him.

Tired, irritated and completely exhausted he tried to focus his mind and when that didn't work he reached for the nearest tree, pouring all of his energy into his right hand and then smashed it into the tree with such force that it fell over. He then took a deep breath in, and steady himself to look around him to see what had tried to either help or attack him.

As he was about to looked toward the area he felt something grab him, Bon called out to him "Oi! Okumura!" he looked behind him to see Bon and Shura both in a fighting position, and staring at him wildly. "You okay?" Shura called, worry voiced with her question but he could feel the underlying tone of fear? Why was she worried or better yet why was she scared, did he miss something important?

"I'm fine, why?" His voice had a slight crack to it, not noticeable if you weren't looking for it but Rin could tell right away, seeing as he could feel the slight irritation in his throat. "You're shitting me, right?" Both bon and Shura looked as though he had grown a second head; better yet they still stayed their distance from him. "You just-" Shura stopped him from continuing on, "Nothing, you weren't really responding, geez learn to listen ya little shit."

Slightly irritated, he sighed and continued on walking after mumbling under his breath about old hags who need to learn to lay off. Bon turned to Shura, panic in his eyes, "You're not gonna tell him what the hell just happened?" He pointed down towards the area Rin had just been standing in.

Small flames licked the ground around a blackened corpse of a demon, well what was left of it, and the area to the right of that was completely destroyed a good several feet away from where the first tree had been struck. "For now" seriousness held in her eyes, "We'll have to watch him, the brats hiding something" She scanned the area once more, and frowned "And it doesn't look like its good news"

High above the area, located in a far off tree was a woman-like creature, she smiled and continued to watch Rin make his was into the forest, **_"My poor prince, you seem to be ill"_** She chuckled darkly before looking over her shoulder towards a group of demons, **_"Bring me him, and do make sure to keep the others busy"_** She glanced back to Rin one more time before stalking off into the trees, a sinister smile playing on her lips. **_"I'm more than willing to help one in need"_**

Sooooo whatcha think? I may update either tomorrow or Friday depending on my schedule! Please leave reviews so I can get your opinions.


	3. Doting Mother

Chapter 3: Doting mother

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _"Demon Talking"_**

"Oi, blueberry" Bon called towards Rin who has been walking very stiff, almost if he had to concentrate on the action itself, and was also starting to slightly sway back and forth.

Rin came to a complete stop, slightly leaning against a tree, "What's wrong now" he growled, and now that Bon had noticed it seemed to sound gruff, and not in a 'I didn't get much sleep' kind but more of a sickly vibe.

"No just though we should take a quick break is all" Rin gave him a quick glance, the huffed and pooped right on the ground next to the tree he had used for support. Bon, still diligently watching Rin for any signs as to what is bothering Rin, now had a sinking feeling he may be sick.

It wasn't very easy at first to spot, the big warning sign in this case wasn't what had happened just an hour ago but way before that, usually Rin would be fighting or bantering back and forth with him but today was different, today he had only replied in short snaps, ignored him or gave a deep and meaning full growl. In short a demons way of saying, "Fuck you"

Shura seemingly wondered off on her own after entering the forest, or at least that's what he hopes what happened and see how much of a wildcard she is he couldn't really tell, but if she had been taken she would've put up a fight and he hadn't heard anything either close by or on the coms.

Bon tossed over a packed sandwich and water over to Rin, who apparently wasn't paying attention and had all the contents spill over him. "Oh, shit sorry" Bon crossed the few feet to help Rin clean himself up but instantly backed away as blue flame engulfed his friend, burning the mess that covered him.

"Oi what's-" before he could question his friend, Rin glared upwards towards him. He growled some sentence that was unfortunately nothing he could understand or even pin point which language it was, "Look it was an accident" Bon called calmly to his friend.

Rin stepped forward before suddenly turning pale, he jerked to his left them proceeded to throw up, which was very little from what Bon could tell. Bon ran towards his friend, who was now on his hands and knees dry heaving as his stomach had nothing left to discard. As Bon rubbed Rin's back to help soothe him, he could feel how warm his friend was, and that his shirt was drenched in sweat. After 5 more minutes of nothing but dry heaving, Rin finally seemed to stop and was now slouching against a nearby rock. Bon grabbed the water he had originally tossed at Rin and gave it to him to help settle his stomach and also clear the taste from his mouth.

"Youre sick aren't you?" It was no doubt he was, and this was the finaly piece of proof Bon needed, but Rin just shook his head. "Im fine" his Throat now burning, and the headache had now transformed into a migraine. "Bullshit" Bon called, Rin looked up to see his friend had already figured him out. "I knew somethin wasn't right with ya" He sighed, giving the smaller teen a glare "You're in no condition to be here" Great, a lecture. "First of all you probably only slept for three hours, which means you aren't going to be fully aware of your surroundings, and on top of lack of sleep you're sick and from the what happened earlier you aren't able to control those flames of yours"

Bon grabbed his pack and pulled out a first aid kit, "Well, at least not as you normally do" He pulled out some aspirin and gave two to Rin. " You idiot, I told you to stop hiding shit from us"

Rin popped the pills into his mouth before taking a swig of water. "It wasn't that bad this morning, so shut it Gorilla" he growled, he was still disoriented and the migraine wasn't helping. "Why are you so fuckin' stubborn?" he yelled, "You know what I'm taking you back to the base and then leaving your ass there" He reached out to grab my arm but I yanked back, "I said I'm fine" I growled, "Just give me a second"

Bon went to yell at the stubborn teen but glanced up in time to see a figure about to slam into them, he jerked forward and pulled Rin out of the way before he himself got slammed back into one of the trees and then slumped forward. "Bon!" Rin swayed to his feet, and looked around for what had hit him, a few feet away from himself he spotted a Hobgoblin king. Rin looked slowly to the left of the demon to see his sword propped up against the rock he had just been sitting by not too long ago.

He smelt a sweet substance in the air was the only warning he got before he felt his body go numb, then he heard a soft voice. **_"Sleep Child"_** Rin tried to ignore the appealing tone in the command, instead looking around to see a silhouette of a feminine looking figure. **_"The ill should rest"_** Rin couldn't help it as he slummed forward, landing in a pair of comforting arms. **_"Sleep, dear prince"_** She cooed as she ran her finger through his hair.

Rin knew he had to fight it but it was warm and sounded so motherly. He's never meet his mother, **_"I could be your mother, if that is what you wish"_** He didn't mean to say that out loud, but it sounded like a nice offer; but wasn't he on a mission right now? **_"The sick shouldn't worry over trivial things"_** the voice called softly, **_"Rest first, you can worry about it later"_** Yeah, he could.

Rin slowly began to fully relax in their arms, sinking into a deep sleep. Just before he became blissfully unaware of all around him he heard the voice call one last thing.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry, mother will make you all better"_**

Okay, so I might not be able to update tomorrow but if not then there shall be another chapter Saturday afternoon… maybe earlier if I can wake up on time…. Also i know its short but the next one should be pretty long...

Ohhh an any ideas on where y'all think this may go? I wont let you know if you got it though, don't wanna spoil it :) as all ways please review if possible


	4. Mother and Son?

Mother and….Son?

"Talking"

 _'_ _Thinking'_

 ** _"_** ** _Demon Talking"_**

"Shit" Bon growled, heaving himself up off the ground. "Ah, so the young exorcist is awake" Bon whipped toward the voice to see a woman sitting on a rock, outside of a cage. Damn, these were not your average lower class demons.

As bon quickly did a sweep of the cave, he noticed that Rin wasn't in the cell with him.

"Oh, are you perhaps" Her eyes glowed in amusement; She then stood up to revel a cot set up behind her and laying in it was a tiny figure surrounded by blankets in a nest like fashion. "Looking for this?" She pulled the covers back slightly to show what was hidden away from sight.

Bon jumped up, ignoring the pleas of his body to not move, and slammed his body against the rocks that formed into bars. "Rin!" There in the Cot, bundled up was Rin Okumura, But not the one that Bon has gotten to know since the beginning of his train as an Exwire but a child version of him. "What have you done!" He demanded, as he shot a glare at the demon.

Before the woman could answer, Rin stirred in his sleep before glassy blue eyes opened and looked around the room before his eyes watered and then he proceeded to cry with giant tears rolling down his redden cheeks. "Now look at what you've done!" She hissed before she threw a needle towards his direction, which bon easily dodged seeing as she wasn't really aiming to kill yet, then quickly made her way to the child.

 ** _"_** ** _Rin, My child"_** The woman cooed sweetly, **_"Rin, talk to mama, what is wrong"_** The child looked up teary eyed at the woman, before grabbing hold to her kimono. "I don' feel gd' mama" The child slurred slightly, as tear still rushed down his face. The demon then proceeded to sing softly to the child, petting his damp hair away from his face and combing it back.

Bon sat there unable to move, not that he could seeing as he was in a cell, or even understand what was happening before his eyes. There before him was Rin, a child version but his friend none the less, being coddled and cooed at by a demon, _A DEMON DAMMIT,_ whom is the most likely responsible for the teens, child now, current condition and he was pretty sure he just called her mama!

As Rin settled back down, the woman made her way back towards Bon, now stepping closer than last time, "You will learn well" She hissed, reaching in and grabbing his neck, "NOT to raise your voice" She threw him down, Bon coughing and grabbing his throat. "Why" his throat burning from the lack of air, he watch her as she reached into a moss-covered fountain and pulled out a vile.

"You see" She called softly as she made her way back to Rin, "I have a habit, a very odd one for a demon, I like to pick up any sickly little creature I find adorable" She cooed, brush Rins hair back and then poured the now open vile into his mouth.

"That doesn't explain what and why you've done this to Rin" Bon question, paying complete attention to what the demon was doing. "Ah, little nosey aren't we" She washed the sweat off of Rin, and then replaced the blanket back over him. "Of course, as you suspect I presume, I don't do this sort of work for free." Bon huffed at the comment, of course a demon would want something, " I start by de-aging the demon, they're sick so the process is done swiftly seeing as they are weakened and don't have the strength to fight, Then I start to work with their memories" Bon's eyes widen, taking a quick glance at Rin and then though back to the vile she had just poured down his throat.

"Oh dear, don't worry it does take quiet the time, and multiple doses but for now I've already implanted some key memories of course, but you already know that" She laughed, probably at Bon's horror stricken face. "Why am I still here" She laughed at this, "Other than a source of amusement at this point, I need you for the final step in the process but I don't like to give out such spoilers" She then glanced quickly towards the entrance, and only exit, of the cave. **_"Damn, exorcists!"_**

 _'_ _Well that didn't sound good'_ the woman quickly glanced at Rin, and then suddenly a smile played on her lips. She quickly made her way to the cell than picked up Bon, quickly chanting a spell of some sort before a chain made of rock circled around Bon's leg, Twice. "Listen close, Exorcist" She hissed, eyes glowing red. "I shall be leaving you here to take care of him while I am out" She hissed, the rope on his leg tightening. "And if you try to run with or with out MY child I will have to get rid of your legs, and then once you are no longer of use you shall be disposed of" She growled, "In a very unpleasant way" Bon Nodded in agreement, and then she was gone.

Bon quickly took to Rin's side, examining him and his condition. He looked to be about six to seven years old, his fever has gotten worse and he was sweating badly. "Oi, Okumura" Bon nudged the sleeping child, only to have his action meet with and angry whine. "Dn't Wanna" Bon sighed, he then began to look around the Room/cave for his equipment, only to see that they were in a far off corner with countless other exorcist belongings.

Bon buried his hands into his palms, how the hell was this going to work out. "Bon" snapping his head up to the sound of his name was being called his eyes coffee colored eyes meet a hazed sapphire gaze, " Am I n' trouble agn" Although the sentence wasn't put together it was clear enough for Bon to understand. He sighed, "Yeah, why do you attract so much work" It was meant as a joke, but the look in Rins eyes tell him he didn't see it as one. "srry" He rasped, "Mama sa' she gonna fix it" Bon jerked at the use of Mama.

"Oi, you know that thing isn't your ma" Bon searched the child's eyes to see confusion, "Mama is mama" the child's eyes was still glazed but there was some sort of defiant in them, most likely against him and his statement. "Rin how old are you?" Rin took but less than a minute to answer, but it wasn't the one Bon was looking for. "Svn" he slurred, bon went pale at the child's statement. "Youre shitting me" he mumbled as he slacked back.

Rin stared at his friend did he say something wrong? He didn't feel too good, so maybe he didn't hear the question good. "Whats wrong?" Bon just waved him off and sighed, oh maybe Bon was sick too! "Do you need mama?" Bon seemed to jerk at the statement, and then pulled forward to talk to him. "Hey, Rin if you're seven" He seemed hesitant, but asked anyway, "How old is Yukio?"

Rin gave him a blank stare, "Sxteen" quickly after the statement Rin's eyes widen, then studied Bon's face seeing if he was wrong, but from the way Bon was staring at him he knew. Before he knew it he was gasping in pain, his head hurt again but worse, it had gradually been getting worse since he was asked how old he was.

He could hear bon worrying about him but he didn't wanna open his eyes, it was bright. Where was his mama? Wait, not his mama? No, she was mama he remembered! But Yukio was his twin wasn't he? No, yukio is older! Wait, Rin was the eldest, yukio just acted more mature!

With the continuation of his mental battle, he heard or at least though it was a muffled yell and then slender hands on the sides of his head. ** _"Its okay"_** the voice cooed, **_"Mama is here, don't think"_** she began to comb through his hair. **_"Just sleep"_** Rin felt his tears slow at the conforting of his mama, then felt himself drift to sleep but not before he felt her tuck him back into bed.

-im so late so sorry don't hate me-

Rin woke up to a candle lit cavern, after a few minutes he searched around the room for his mother but his eyes landed on a beaten and bruised Bon, worried for his friend he got up from bed and staggered over to him. Noticing that the bars weren't too small for him he squeezed through, then crawled his way to Bons side.

"Bon" he called shaking the teen, but to no avail, Rin looked around the cave to see if he could do something for the teen, he spotted a bottled water in a bag not to far off in the corner, but that also meant he had make his way over there and back again. With a quick burst of determination, he completed his task within 10 minutes, he still was sick himself so he had to be careful not to knock over mama's medicine.

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing out of bed?"_** Rin froze at the voice, he slowly turned to see his mama looming over him with a cross look on he face. "He-he's hurt" was all he could say, and then pointed toward the limp body of Bon. **_"That is none of your concern child"_** She picked him up and went to place him back in bed but he struggled against her and then a few flames sparked around him.

He looked up at her shyly, "I- I wanna give him 'his" he shook the bottle water for emphasis, She sighed **_"Very well, leave it by him then off to bed"_** Rin gave a big smile before he ran towards the now opened cell, courtesy of his mother he assumed, and placed the water beside the sleeping Bon.

After a quick lullaby, he was out and tucked tightly in to bed. The demon glanced back at Bon, irked by what had transpired she was tempted to kill him off now, but she couldn't. she had to wait, but in do time. **_"Rest well Exorcist, You'll need it'_**

 ** _Ayyeee sooo I got called into work and couldn't post sturday, and Sunday I was busy with some family stuffs so I made this chapter extra long! And don't worry we'll see what the others are up to soon! Like Shura ;)_**

 ** _Okay if you would be as so kind as to review, feel free!_**


End file.
